fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Castlevania
Castlevania, known as Akumajou Dracula (Demon Castle Dracula) or sometimes just Dracula in Japan, is a horror-themed platformer video game series by Konami. Video Games *''Castlevania'' (September 26, 1986). NES. Also enclosed in the NES Classic Edition. Known as Akumajou Dracula in Japan. *''Vampire Killer'' (October 30, 1986). MSX. Known as Akumajou Dracula in Japan. *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' (1987). NES. Also enclosed in the NES Classic Edition in North America and Europe. Known as Dracula II: Noroi no Fuuin in Japan. *''Haunted Castle'' (Feburary 1988). Arcade. Known as Akumajou Dracula in Japan. *''Castlevania: The Adventure'' (October 27, 1989). GameBoy. Known as Dracula Densetsu in Japan. **''Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth'' (October 27, 2009). Remake for WiiWare. Known as Dracula Densetsu ReBirth in Japan. *''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' (December 22, 1989). NES. Known as Akumajou Densetsu in Japan. *''Super Castlevania IV'' (October 31, 1991). SNES. Known as Akumajou Dracula in Japan. *''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge'' (July 12, 1991). GameBoy. Known as Dracula Densetsu II in Japan. *''Castlevania Chronicles'' (July 23, 1993). Sharp X68000 and PlayStation. Known as Akumajou Dracula in Japan. *''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' (October 29, 1993). PC-Engine. Known as Akumajou Dracula X Chi no Rondo in Japan. **''Castlevania: Dracula X'' (July 21, 1995). A remake for the SNES. Known as Akumajou Dracula XX in Japan and Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss in Europe. **''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicle'' (October 23, 2007). A remake of Rondo of Blood for the PlayStation Portable. Includes the original Rondo of Blood and Symphony of the Night. *''Castlevania: Bloodlines'' (March 17, 1994). SEGA Genesis/Mega Drive. Known as Vampire Killer in Japan and Castlevania: The New Generation in Europe. *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' (March 20, 1997). Playstation, Sega Saturn, and Tiger LCD. Known as Akumajou Dracula X: Gekka no Yasoukyoku in Japan. *''Castlevania Legends'' (November 27, 1997). GameBoy. Known as Akumajou Dracula: Shikkoku Taru Zensoukyoku in Japan. *''Castlevania'' (December 31, 1998). Nintendo 64. Known as Akumajou Dracula Mokushiroku in Japan. *''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness'' (November 30, 1999). Nintendo 64. Known as Akumajou Dracula Mokushiroku Gaiden in Japan. *''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' (March 21, 2001). GameBoy Advance. *''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance'' (June 6, 2002). GameBoy Advance. Known as Castlevania: Byakuya no Kousoukyoku in Japan. *''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' (May 6, 2003). GameBoy Advance. Known as Castlevania: Akatsuki no Enbukyoku in Japan. *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' (October 21, 2003). PlayStation 2. Simply known as Castlevania in Japan. *''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' (August 25, 2005). Nintendo DS. Known as Akumajou Dracula: Sougetsu no Juujika in Japan. *''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' (November 1, 2005). PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Known as Akumajou Dracula: Yami no Juin in Japan. *''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' (November 16, 2006). Nintendo DS. Known as Akumajou Dracula: Gallery of Labyrinth in Japan. *''Castlevania: Order of Shadows'' (September 18, 2007). Mobile Devices. *''Castlevania Judgment'' (November 18, 2008). Wii. Known as Akumajou Dracula Judgment in Japan. *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' (October 21, 2008). Nintendo DS. Known as Akumajou Dracula Ubawareta Kokuin in Japan. *''Pachislot Akumajo Dracula'' (January 5, 2009). Pachislot. Later released on iOS and Android. *''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night'' (July 2010). iOS and Windows Phone. *''Pachislot Akumajo Dracula II'' (July 20, 2010). Pachislot. *''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' (August 4, 2010). PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow'' (October 5, 2010). PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. *''Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III'' (February 6, 2012). Pachislot. *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate'' (March 20, 2013). Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2'' (Feburary 15, 2014). PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. *''CR Pachinko Akumajo Dracula'' (October 19, 2015). Pachinko. *''Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls'' (September 20, 2019). iOS. Includes the first three NES games, Super Castlevania IV, Bloodlines, the two Game Boy titles and Kid Dracula. Compilations *''Konami Collector's Series: Castlevania & Contra'' (November 16, 2002). A compilation including the first three NES Castlevania games and the NES ports of Contra and Super C. *''Castlevania: Double Pack'' (January 6, 2006). Game Boy Advance. Includes Harmony of Dissonance and Aria of Sorrow. *''Castlevania Requiem: Symphony of the Night/Rondo of Blood'' (October 26, 2018). A PlayStation 4 digital title including the two games as featured in The Dracula X Chronicles. *''Castlevania Anniversary Collection'' (May 16, 2019). PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC through Steam. Includes Publications *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' (1990). A novelization of the NES game published by Scholastic, part of the "Worlds of Power" label. *''Akumajō Dracula: Akuma no Chi, Chi no Akumu'' (1992-1995). A serialized novel written by Ichiro Tezuka and illustrated by Masaki Takahashi. Six chapters were released before being discontinued. *''Akumajō Dracula: Yami no Juin - Fukushū no Jokyoku''. A prequel short comic included as a pre-order bonus with the Japanese release of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. *''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' (2005-2006). A two-volume manga by Kou Sasakura, prequel to the game of the same name. *''Akumajō Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisōkyoku'' (November 2008). A sequel to Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow by Ryohgo Narita. *''Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy'' (March 30, 2005 - July 20, 2005). A comic book adaptation of Castlevania The Adventure by IDW Publishing. *''Akumajō Dracula: Lament of Innocence''. A cellphone digital comic book released through Konami's "Weekly Konami" online service. Audio *''Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku'' (2008). A Japanese internet radio drama, first broadcast in the Akumajō Dracula: Radio Chronicle online radio, and later released in CD form in March 2010. Anime *''Castlevania'' (July 7, 2017). A 4-episodes Netflix Original Anime. A 2nd season of 8 more episodes aired in October 26, 2018. Links to other series Mascot Links:Konami Man appearance in various Castlevania games. Category:Konami Category:Series Category:Video games